(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of transmitting a user message, and a terminal and a base station using the method in a wireless communication system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, data transmission in a wireless communication system generally uses a packet method. In third generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) and LTE-Advanced, after a radio connection is set between a terminal and a network, when a resource allocation request necessary for transmitting data is transmitted from the terminal, a necessary radio resource is allocated at a necessary time and data transmission is performed based on the allocated radio resource. Such a procedure is commonly applied to all data transmission regardless of a small quantity of data or a large quantity of data, and a data size.
Therefore, for a small quantity of user messages, until a radio connection is complete, the above call processing procedure is performed and thus overhead of signaling for a transmission processing of a small quantity of user messages is not small. In this case, packet method-based wireless data transmission may be effective, but a signaling load has no large difference, compared with an existing method.
Moreover, when a demand of a user message is a large scale, as in a short message service (SMS), an overall signaling load for the large scale demand sharply increases. For example, when one or two of messages necessary for SMS call setting is reduced, an overall signaling load can be sharply reduced and thus an efficient method for a transmission processing of a small quantity of messages is requested.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.